Returning memeories
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: Trowa and Serena Romance...old...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Again I know I should be working on my other stories, but I really want to write this new story!  
  
I hope you like it!  
  
I was going to have you vote on who you wanted to be together, but I decided I want this to be a Trowa/Usagi fic. If you have a suggestion or a Question please Email it to me at  
  
Gundamchik06@yahoo.com OK!!!!!!!!!  
  
By the way I OWN NOTHING BUT MY SHRIN TO QUATRE, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME (QUATRE CAN'T BE WITH USAGI BECAUSE HE IS WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
****** Prologue *******  
  
I was once a queen, the queen of earth. Things always change, but I never thought they would change this much and for the worst. I was the ruler of earth, in an era of peace ushered on by my fellow scouts and me.  
  
One day a long time ago, it seams much longer now, I was walking in my rose garden when I got the communication. The palace was under attack buy a dark force. I called the others only to find that the other kingdoms on Venus, Jupiter, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Mercury, Mars, and Saturn were all been destroyed. I ran out side only to find the city around me gone. I used the crystal to shield the palace as best I could.  
  
I knew I could not hold it, not on my own. Running back inside I found the real reason why I could not detect the dark forces that were currently laying siege on the castle. Darien, he was the leader of the darkness I could tell now dark energy, matching that of the beings outside, radiated of him in immense waves. His darkness engulfed me and I could not move. He placed him lips on my neck and the with his long k-9s he drank my blood. I was forced to live in the dark for two thousand years, in the shadows. Only high level Vampires can go out in the sunlight. I was one of the most feared, most powerful vampires on all of the earth; even the sun does not faze me. It was one night, about twenty years ago that I meet the man that would change my life forever. His name was Dr. J he said he could train me, and help me get revenge.  
  
I was arrogant then, I said yes. I was trained how to kill, fight (hand to hand), Martial Arts, sword fighting, Mobil suit fighting, and medieval weaponry (which I all ready knew). I was now the ever silent, ever hiding, unknown Gundam Pilot 06, pilot of the Darkness Strike Gundam. I went on missions just like the others, though I never meet them. I watched from afar and helped them when they needed it. I watched them grow and learn, the loneliness consuming my heart more, and more every day. I was never allowed to go near enough for them to see me it was against the rules that Dr. J had set up for me. The gundam pilots were young compared to me. All of them were 23 accept one named Trowa who was 24. I sensed that the older one, Trowa, was different but I could never tell why. Two weeks after the gundam pilots left on their mission in space, tired of the life they had given me; I killed all of the doctors. I made sure they were dead before I gathered the info on where the others were, and then highjacked a shuttle loaded my gundam and traveled to space. After two hours I came to the colony were the gundam pilots were. I landed my shuttle and transported myself to the address, I got from the doctors computer.  
  
**** Present ****  
  
(AN: this is all from normal point of view unless I say other wise!) (0_o) (Hehehehe)  
  
Walking toward the large mansion that was positioned in front of her, she could screams coming from inside, they went something like this, DIE MAXWELL DIE, CALM DOWN WU-MAN...  
  
she could hear things break as she knocked on the door. Suddenly all noise from inside ceased. A large, extremely tan man opened the door. Usagi looked at him with her emotionless mask.  
  
" May I help you?" asked the large man; his voice was deep and ruff from yelling.  
  
" I'm here to see the Gundam Pilots, I know they are here." she said in a flat lifeless monotone voice.  
  
" How? Did you know," His eyes widened after she said I know there here. Her response to his question, was to stick out her hand, and smile.  
  
" My name is Usagi, I pilot the Darkness Strike Gundam." His eyes grew wider if that is possible. Then knowing some who that she was telling the truth, he regained some composure, and lead her into the living room were the other Gundam pilots sat. The one with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes stood and looked at the man who was in front of me.  
  
" Rashid Who was at the door?" Rashid looked at his master then responded.  
  
" May I present Usagi, Pilot of the Darkness Strike Gundam." He moved his body so they could see her. She watched as there eyes grew wide then, heard a voice from the Chinese one.  
  
" An ONNA, a Gundam pilot, impossible, Females are weak!" (Guess who? If you can't your slow so I will tell you...Wufei!) Usagi's blood boiled at the comment, she closed her eyes and transported her self-behind the guy who had said this, then she whipped out a small dagger and brought it to his throat, all in the blink of and eye. Wufei was to stunned to move so Usagi told him what she wanted to say.  
  
" Never again will you refer to me as weak or as an onna, call me by my given name, or 06, never Onna!" she smirked as she could smell the fear radiating off of him.  
  
" I will not listen to a weak onna like you!" replied the scared Wufei, being too stubborn for his good.  
  
"Ha...I will show you how weak I am!" Usagi placed her hand on his forehead, and then let him see her memories. The loss of her family, friends, dying, killing, training, killing more, being alone, and her being queen and having to make decisions that could effect the world. When the images stopped Wufei whimpered and Usagi let him go. He turned and looked at her, then fell to his knees.  
  
" I am sorry, Majesty" Wufei Groveled in front of her. Usagi couldn't help but laugh.  
  
" Wufei, thank you for you apology, but calling me majesty is unnecessary. I was Queen of crystal, Tokyo over..." Usagi stopped, thinking about how long it had been, " over 2,057 years ago!" Wufei looked at her, but the memories he received from her told him that she was a vampire, and was ageless.  
  
The others stared at her in shock then Trowa spoke up, to the surprise of every one.  
  
" Neo-queen serenity, Feared Vampire and ex-leader of the silver peace millennia." Trowa rushed forward and kissed her hand, then knelt, and moved her hand to his bowed forehead. This time he spoke in an all most inaudible tone, " Princess Serena..." the instant he looked up and there eyes meet each other she was flooded with memories. Trowa in the garden, Trowa standing watch outside her room, Trowa protecting her from the attack on the moon kingdom, and her kissing the dying Trowa. Her Clothes changed into her princess dress, a silvery light filled the room, and more images clouded her vision. Duo talking with her, Duo protecting her brother, Duo fighting along side her brother, Duo dying from the attack. Wufei teaching her martial arts, Wufei teaching her poetry, Wufei teaching her how to math, Wufei having his neck snapped by Malachite. Hiiro guarding her other brother, Hiiro teaching her about guns, Hiiro showing her how to hide her emotion, Hiiro charging Beryl after she attack her mother, and Hiiro dying. Quatre hugging her, Quatre giving her flowers, Quatre blushing, Quatre dying after using his body to shield hers.  
  
When the images stopped her, clothes returned to her normal. She looked around to see if the others had just experienced what she had. The looks in each on of their faces told her they had experienced the same thing she had.  
  
" Brother," Her voice broke as she ran to Quatre and embraced him. Then letting him go she looked at Hiiro.  
  
" My friends," she embraced him as well. Then she turned to Wufei and gave him a hug. She turned to hug Duo but he was already hugging her. When she finally managed to pry herself from his arms  
  
She turned to look at Trowa.  
  
*************  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What is this????  
  
Usagi is in love with Trowa?  
  
Quatre is Usagi's Brother?  
  
Find out what will to our heros next, when I feel like updating again  
  
MMMMMAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*Choke* *cough* MMMMMMAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Wufei: shut up women!!  
  
Unknown: hey don't make me pull my gun from the mysterious were I keep it!  
  
Wufei: your not Hiiro!! You don't have a mysterious place were you keep your gun!  
  
Unknown: ha.* reached in the pocket of her pants*...I know it's in here some were... * Sticks out end of tongue, and looks into pocket, and throws out a TV, rubber chicken, a microwave, a pair of hiiro's boxers.., finally pulls out her gun, covered in lint* MMMAHAHAHA now I will kill you!!!!  
  
Wufei: Oh no! a psycho Onna with a gun *runs for his life* 


	2. Chapter 2

Wufei: Please don't hurt me...I...really don't think..that all women are week!  
  
Unknown: ok, but next time wu-man I suggest you not be a meanie ok!  
  
Wufei: *smirks to himself * ok.  
  
Unknown: what wrong with you? * Backs away in fear *  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing please don't sue me, or take away my shrine to Quatre and pair of hiiro's boxers.  
  
* Worships Quatre's shrine, and drools over hiiro's boxers! *  
  
On with the story!!  
  
****  
  
Tears streamed down her face, as she realized how much she had missed the love of her life.  
  
" Trowa, I'm so sorry how could I ever forget you," Usagi turned away from him, tears streaming down her pale skin.  
  
" Usa, it's not your fault your mother erased your memories." His hands rested on her shoulders. She placed her hands on his and turned to face him. She looked up at him, ' he was always taller then me' she mussed her self as she moved her face closer to his. Usagi looked up at him just as their lips meets each others, his tongue slid across her bottom lip, begging her to open her self to him. She gladly opened her mouth and his tongue explored her. The two didn't stop kissing until there lungs grew tight and they were forced to stop so they could breath. Trowa looked at her, with amusement in his eyes as he pulled Usagi into him and held her tight.  
  
" I will never loose you, ever again, I love you." Trowa's voice sent chills racing through her. She moved her mouth close to his again this time stopping only centimeters away.  
  
" I love you, Trowa please don't ever let me go." She breathed these words onto his lips and soon they were kissing again. Moments later they need to breath arose again and they pulled apart.  
  
" I...will never..leave you..love!" Trowa panted as he embraced her again this time just savoring her presence so close to his.  
  
" Excuse me," Quatre tried to get their attention,  
  
" Pardon," still no response.  
  
" HELLO!" finally Quatre raised his voice and every one including Trowa and Usagi looked t him.  
  
" Sorry to yell but we should go to bed, it is already," Quatre looked down at his watch his face still slightly red from seeing Trowa and Quatre kiss.  
  
" It's already 12:00 am, and I would like to get some sleep." With that Quatre, lead Usagi to her room.  
  
The boy all went to their rooms after they said good night to each other. About five minuets Trowa left his room and snuck to Usagi's room. He stood in front of her room until he heard the door open, he looked and saw Usagi. She was wearing a thin silk pair of pajamas, and her hair was down around her. She grabbed Trowa's arm and pulled him to her room. Then closing the door, she looked at him.  
  
" Trowa I'm cold, come and lay with me." Usagi smiled as trowa took of his shoes. He also took off his shirt but at this point Usagi was looking away. Trowa removed his pants and hoped into the bed in his boxers. Usagi turned back toward the bed, she ran over and jumped in. Then she snuggled close to him, and closed her eyes as their love for each other filled even her dreams with thoughts of him  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Cliffy?  
  
Hey sorry this chapter is so short I had to clean the house so I couldn't really write very much.  
  
Wufei: Lies all of her words are lies.  
  
Unknown: how would you know? I think that you are just Jealous of Usagi because not only did she get to see Trowa in his boxers she gets to snuggle with him.  
  
Wufei: I don't think of Barton that way!  
  
Unknown: Then why did you blush when you read the part were Trowa is undressing? Huh? Why?  
  
Wufei: Leave me alone Onna * suddenly realizes what he called unknown and looks over at her, fear in his eyes *  
  
Unknown: Wu-punk I warned you! * Eyes turn bright red * die * fire burns in her eyes as she advances on Wufei *  
  
Wufei: eeeppp!!! 


End file.
